


Touch

by 999santa999



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i wrote this at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999santa999/pseuds/999santa999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll touch yours if you touch mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> My brother wanted this to happen and I was up for the challenge.

"I'll touch yours if you touch mine." Nishinoya whispered to an anxious Asahi, his lips so close to his sensitive ear that Asahi felt them brush against the skin, which resulted in a bright blush from the Ace. Nishinoya moved his hand to hover above the exposed flesh, the other had a firm grip on Asahi's thigh. 

After a weak whimper, Asahi found his voice. "I-I'm not sure." Asahi managed, his eyes fixed on the small hand, so close to his skin, he could feel the heat radiating from it. Nishinoya moved to meet Asahi's trembling hand with his, encouraging it over towards him.

"Asahi, it's fine." Nishinoya reassured. "No one else has to know." 

With a sigh, Asahi gave in and cautiously let his hand brush against Nishinoya's soft kneecap. Seeing this as a sign of consent, Nishinoya eagerly started feeling up Asahi's coarsely haired kneecap. Asahi found courage in Nishinoya's keen attention. He stroked Nishinoya up and down, with a steady motion, admiring the smile Nishinoya gave him.

"Dude, this is sweet." Nishinoya said before moving his body so that he's face was level with Asahi's kneecap. Asahi gasped at the feeling of Nishinoya's tongue against his skin, absorbed in the sensation, neither noticed someone else enter the locker room.

"He licked the kneecap..." Hinata said. He turned. Ran. Screaming, "He licked the kneecap!"

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this
> 
> EDIT: HMU on tumblr 999santa999


End file.
